Libertad
by Sacky Mons
Summary: No sé si eso sea libertad, tal vez es lo más semejante que alguna vez pueda encontrar en esta vida miserable, no importa, solo sé que no voy a dejarlo ir nunca...


Como ya saben, Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Es total y completa creacion de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

_ ¿Qué es la libertad?_

Muchos lo definen como aquel sentimiento de alivio, de no estar atado a nada ni a nadie, estar completamente "suelto".

Eso es lo que ellos creen... Pero yo soy distinto, no es por arrogancia, vanidad o narcisismo; la simple razón por la que no soy igual a esos idiotas, es porque yo no estoy repitiendo lo mismo como un estúpido loro. No tengo un concepto de libertad aun. ¿Por qué? Simple, nunca pude sentirla.

¿Cómo alguien podría sentirse libre cuando está encerrado como un animal? Obviamente nadie, pero entonces díganme, como es que todas estas personas actúan con naturalidad, viviendo su vida diariamente como si no tuvieran de que preocuparse. Parece no importarles nada, no sentir curiosidad por lo que los rodea. No voy a juzgar a nadie, yo también era así, lo único que me importaba era sobrevivir el día a día, junto con Farlan e Isabel.

Revivir viejos recuerdos de ambos aun duele, es una herida que creo nunca va a cicatrizar. En fin, creo que me he ido por las ramas...

El que Irvin me haya reclutado, aunque no se lo haya dicho nunca -y no creo tampoco hacerlo - fue una de la peores cosas más maravillosa que me sucedió. Gracias a que entre a la Patrulla de Reconocimiento, conocí lo que es poder salir de ese maldito agujero al cual llamaba "hogar", sé que al principio todo era una farsa, se nos había encomendado robar unos documentos importantes; pero cuando murieron mi hermana y mi amigo, no encontré sentido el seguir con ese plan, así que lo deje. En la Legión conocí el dolor de la perdida, el sabor amargo que queda en tu garganta cuando sabes que los sueños de tus compañero jamás se cumplirán, puedes sentir el peso en tus hombros al momento de decirles a su familia que murieron en servicio. No todo fue malo, también me demostró que hay una razón por la cual luchar, por la cual conocer lo que nos rodea.

Sentir el viento acariciando mi rostro fue lo más cercano que he estado de aspirar la _libertad_, aun siento curiosidad por saber cómo será ese sentimiento.

Alguien está tocando la puerta de mi habitación, es extraño, ¿Quién vendría a mi cuarto a media noche?

—Rivaille... —ah, es el. Sin haber esperado mi aprobación entro a mi aposento. Su rostro demuestra preocupación, sé que es por mí, puedo verlo en sus ojos.

Aparto la mirada con desdén y furia ¡como odio que me mire así! No soy un niño como para que se esté preocupando, no soy un adolescente inestable al que tienen que estar controlando. Puedo saber que no ha apartado la mirada, y eso me molesta más.

— ¿Qué quieres? —un suspiro pude escuchar a lo lejos. Sé que mis palabras salieron de manera brusca.

—Otra vez... — ¡Rayos, maldito desgraciado! ¿Tan predecible me eh vuelto ante sus ojos? Apenas me había dado cuenta de que en mi mano sostenía un vaso con whisky. El sabia de los fantasmas que me persiguen todas las noches, de mis repentinas preguntas y sabía que ninguna de ellas tenía respuesta.

El sentirme miserable en estos momentos no ayuda en nada, porque es aquí en donde yo comienzo a pensar en todo lo sucedido. ¿Acaso Petra, Auruo, Erd y Gunter murieron en vano, como tantos otros? Nada hasta ahora ha cambiado y lo poco que se a logrado, no nos asegura un futuro prometedor.

De repente, sus manos acarician mis cabellos lentamente, la sorpresa adorna mi rostro, no lo había sentido acercare. Ahora sus brazos rodean mi cintura, y su rostro se esconde en mis hombros, su respiración es suave y lenta; extrañamente eso me relaja, por un segundo mi mente queda completamente en blanco. No más dolor, no más angustia, ni pensamientos o recuerdos tormentosos.

—No tienes por qué torturarte. —si supiera cuan equivocado esta.

— ¿Vale la pena? —Susurro — ¿¡Acaso lo vale!?

—No lo sé... —Ni siquiera él sabe la respuesta —Pero te prometo que lo valdrá.

Una carcajada irónica se escapa de mi boca, parece no entender a qué me refiero. El aún no ha visto la sangre caer, ver a todos los que conoces ser polvo en unos instantes.

— ¡No me hables como si me entendieras! —me había volteado para mirar directamente su rostro, su ceño se frunció visiblemente.

— ¿Que no te entiendo? ¿Crees que no sé lo que se siente, perder seres queridos? —sabía que lo que dije lo había herido, lo dije sin pensar— ¡Mi madre murió frente a mí! ¡Vi como mi amigo era comido por un titán!

- ¡Enhorabuena! In're todo el color rosa como yo creo, ¿no? -Este comentario FUE demasiado cruel.

La mirada de Eren era de completa furia, pero en un instante, se calmó. Como si nuestra conversación de hace unos momentos nunca hubiese existido.

—Rivaille —solo me llamaba así cuando estábamos ambos en completa soledad —, yo si te entiendo. —después de esa frase, me beso... Me beso como nunca antes lo había hecho.

No sé si Eren me entiende, y ahora no quiero indagar, sé que si lo hago, más preguntas me invadirán.

El beso se sigue intensificando, correspondo de la misma manera, el ambiente cambia de manera instantánea. Es increíble como mi cuerpo prácticamente se mueve por sí mismo, la necesidad de amor físico se presenta, siempre sucede después de que tenemos esta clase de discusiones. Bruscamente, para, lo miro con extrañes, una lagrima cristalina pude observar. Cierro mis ojos, la culpa hace acto de presencia, ¡Maldición!

—Maldito mocoso, no seas llorón. ¡Se hombre! —mi cinismo no tenía comparación, a él le decía que no llorara, un niño de apenas quince años; y yo, un hombre mucho más maduro tanto mental como físico, tuve mis momentos de flaqueza en donde la culpa, la angustia y el dolor me superaron.

El solo sonrió:

-Claro, Heichou.

Finalizar pronunciar esa frase y en menos de la segunda llegamos a ambiente térmico. Manos del SUS parecían querer convertir cada recoveco Mi Cuerpo. Suspiros involuntarios escapó de mi garganta, y cada beso apasionado hacia mi cabeza dar vueltas, ¿Cómo se puede firmar un mocoso causa este sentimiento en mí? Así extraño, así que ... es completamente gratuito.

Cuando estoy asolas con él, nada importa, solo soy yo (aunque suene egoísta). No sé si eso sea libertad, tal vez es lo más semejante que alguna vez pueda encontrar en esta vida miserable, no importa, solo sé que no voy a dejarlo ir nunca...


End file.
